The Real World
by Sparky the Invisible Pyro
Summary: Well what happens when Yusuke Kurama and Hiei are in the Real World. Really crazy, and um...interesing things like gay people, gambling, and musicals like the RHPS? Anime crossovers.
1. Introductions, those poor poor bishies

_**The Real World**_

_**With the cast members from Yu Yu Hakusho, Trigun, Cowboy Bebop, Inuyasha, Rurounie Kenshin, and Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

"I the Disclaimer Guy am only a figment of Sparky the Invisible Pyro's imagination, thus meaning I do not exsist and that I am not-"

"Shaddup and do what I made you for!" StIP yelled. "I don't care if you don't exsist, just fippen disclaim you baka."

"Fine!" Disclaimer Guy yelled. "StIP doesn't own the shows previously mentioned, and also other things like her bed, shoes, Juciey Juice, and.." he began.

"I'm serious if you.."StiP paused for a second before her eyes began to glow red and her voiced deepened. "...don't stop I'll do things I saw happen in chapter black and I WILL NOT BE HELD ACCOUTABLE FOR MY ACTIONS!"

"eep, Right! Okay then on with other things!" The disclaimer guy squeaked.

"Anywho, I'm Shadow Dragon, and I will be helping StIP aka: sparky out with the story." Said SD as StIP began to chase after the disclaimer guy with her machine gun.

"Okay then, lets begin." StIP said after 'taking care' of disclaimer guy. "Oh and one more thing, I Sparky the Invisible Pyro and Shadow Dragon will have our characters in here named Shinya and Kira." She continued jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh crap, Stip what did you eat!" SD asked pulling out her bat.

"I dunno, O' and don't forget also helping us later on will be KL also known as Ceileta! Choo! Choo!- (thud)" SD is holding bat above StIP's head.

"Now lets get this over with,"

From **YYH:** Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei

From **Trigun:** Vash, Legato(StIP:drool), Knives(SD:Drool),

From **Cowboy Bebop:** Spike and Faye,

From **Rurouni Kenshin:** Kenshin, and Sano

From **Inuyasha:** Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Naraku (StIP: (smile)) and last but not least (SD: it is least, StIP: glares)

From: **Yu-Gi-Oh:** Yugi, Bakura, Kaiba, and Joey

"Isn't that too many people?" StIP asked waking up. "Oh well, this should be fun! Oh yes and random people from other shows and real life will appear throughout this story."

**And it Begins!**

"Hello peoples and welcom to the real world in Las Vegas! (SD:Why is it in Las Vegas? StIP:I honestly have no clue.) Now you have no privacy because of us! Hope you enjoy your time at the house!" said Kiki walking out (She will also appear every once in a while)

"Okay Sayonara mate!" said Shinya waving to Kiki.

"yep...bye." said Kira dully.

"Okay good 'aye mates! Time for INTRO's!" Shinya said grinning.

"Your not Australian..." Kira stated.

"Thaz what you think Sheila," Shinnya continued.

"DON'T CALL ME SHIELA!" Kira said with a glare.

"K, mate." Shinya said with a smile as Kira growled.

"uhhh...do we really have to live with those people." Spike asked.

"Right! Back to introductions! I'm Shinya spelled with one N!"

"No, two!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"I said one. It's my name and my game!" said Shinnya holding her treasured prize, her bazooka.

"Hn," said Kira walking away.

"Oh yeah and that's Kira!" Said Shinya putting away bazooka.

"What in the hell are you doing with a bazooka!" Yusuke yelled.

"She likes things that go boom." Said Kira out of nowhere.

"Yeah! Oh dude real worlds on! I'm gonna go watch!" screamed Shinya running off as everyone looked a little like --U

Hey lookie I'm on TV! Ha! This is so coool" Shinya yelled from the other room.

"Anyways that raps introductions up!" Said Kira.

"Hey that's 20 people incuding you guys!" Faye said out of the blue.

"Yes, and if I"m correct we only have three bedrooms with 5 beds to each room," Kurama said.

"Well it looks like a couple of us will be sharing beds, this is gonna be fun." Kira grinned madly.

"How big are the beds?" Legato asked.

"Twin." Answered Shinnya.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Spike complianed

"So who will be sleeping with whom?" questioned the ever intelligent Kurama.

"Well I'm not sleeping with any of you morons," said Kaiba walking off toward the computer room.

"Well I believe that some of the women here will be in need of my protection." Miroku began egdeing toward the women in the group.

"Oh no you don't." Sango said glaring daggers at him.

"Ohhhh, I have a idea!" Shinya yelled rushing off. A minute later she replied holding hat with slips of paper inside. "Okay I numbered each bed, only 5 beds have the same number twice, meaning if your number matches with somebody you have to share there bed." she finished

Everyone agreed...even Kaiba. They pulled their slips. Only then did Shinnya realize the flaw with her plan.

_**RESULTS**_

_People who have to share beds_

Shinnya and Bakura

Shesshomaru and Inuyasha

Yusuke and Joey

Sano and Vash

Kira and Miroku

"I DON'T WANNA SLEEP WITH A GUY THAT'S GROSS!" Screamed Yusuke automatically.

"YEAH WHAT HE SAID!" Joey yelled with Yusuke.

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M SHARING A BED WITH **HIM!**" Screamed Inuyasha pointing at Shesshy.

"Humph, stupid little brother, not like I would even stay in the same room as you." Shessy said, the only calm one.

"Hello, you are in the same room with him." Shinya said pointing out the obvious. "Anyways I don't think that it is too proper for me to share the same bed with a guy, no offense Bakura," Shinya said simply.

"Who cares about Bakura! I'll trade! THERE IS NO WAY IN THE SEVEN HELLS I'M SHARING A BED WITH THIS PERV!" Kira screamed pointing at Miroku.

"Well, you can always keep me company in my bed." Miroku said advancing on Shinya.

Kira smacks Shinnya's had as she advances for a nearby knife. "Bad, what did I tell you about playng with knifes?" Kira asked

"Huh? What about me?" Asked Knives popping out of his room.

"Nothing now shoo," Kira said despite the urge to huggle him. (SD: or Yusuke, or Jin, or...nevermind, StIP: Huggle? HA! Who knew she had a soft side. SD: Hn, shows how much you know me...course nobody know about my soft side..nevermind again.)

"That all the knifes are yours and I'm not supposed to play with them." Shinnya said answering the previous question.

"Anyways so Shinya would you mind keeping me company in my bed?" Said a perv sitting down next to Shinya.

"That's against the cause, And anyways if I did have a choice I suppose Bakura would be the most perferable choice." She said weighing the logic.

"Miroku if I were you I would not try anything on Shinya, she'll hurt you." Said a slightly amused Kira.

Miroku paid no heed to Kira's warning and began to rub Shinya's butt.

"I recommend that you remove your hand before you no longer have a hand, and I do the unthinkable," Said Shinya politly removing his hand with a firm grip. She squeezed slightly and Miroku gasped in pain. Not very loud but loud enough for Shinya to hear. "consider this a warning." She said with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Wow I didn't think she'd let you off so easily." Kira said with dissapointment.

"It won't be so bad Shinya, I'm sure we can work something out." Bakura said soothingly sitting next to Shinya, then he leaned in and whispered so softly that no one but Shinya could hear. "But maybe if would be funner if you stayed with me." He chuckled softly as he got up and walked towards his room. Shinya began to blush wildly.

"So Shinya, what's got ya looken so red?" asked Kira who was beaming with interest

"Uhh...I..It's just hot that's all don't you think so." Shinya stumbled with her words as her mind wouldn't stop thinking perverted thoughts!(StIP: Well it's not hard too, I mean if you had to share a bed with Bakura well as I always say.. choo choo 'he he he ho ho ho' Hiei quote)(SD:...and I thought I was bad with Gin, Yusuke, and Chu. I stand corrected!)(StIP: Shaddup I really don't care!)(SD: Yes you dooooo, you wouldn't be so defensive about it hahahahahhahahahahahahahahhaahahahha)

"So who's up for a game?" Asked Sango

"Oh I would like to play." Said Vash

And to speed things up the game the played was charades and here's who played: Joey, Vash, Legato, Sango, Miroku, Kenshin, Everyone else watched or did something else except for Bakura, Shinya, Kira, Knives, Hiei, and Yusuke.

"Uhhh...I don't want to play anymore!" said Shinya embarrasedly

"Sorry you lose you strip, now take it off." Said Yusuke

"I only wanted to play poker not strip." Shinya said defiantly.

"Come on I had to take off my shirt and now it's your turn." Said Bakura. Shinya was starring intensly at him because he had a nice body . (StIP: of course he does, he's a sexy albino:KAWIAAI-smile-)(SD: I give up!)

"What is it?" he replied embarrassed at her staring.

"Oh nothing." She replied wiping away some drool quickly _Man what a nice body_...(StIP: Like I said before) she smiled as she began to remove her shirt.

"Okay deal." said Kira.

Everyone laid down their hands. "Kay Hiei you lost again take it off!" Shinya said glowing.

"I no longer want to play this baka-na nigen game of yours." Said Hiei getting up.

"Hey we all did it now sit and strip!" Shinya yelled angrily.

Much to everyone's surprise Hiei obliged. He took off his final piece of clothing. Shinya grinned madly, Hiei blushed. (StIP: Damn, they do get the good life :sniff: no fair!)

They all dealed again this time Kira lost, her first time too. She took off a sock.

Five more minutes of playing...Stats check up.

Shinya-no clothes (StIP: how shameful...guess she sucks a poker)

Yusuke-boxers (SD:drool)

Hiei-no clothes (StIP: faints)

Bakura-pants only (StIP: Kawaai)

Knives-shirtless (SD: drool)

Kira-only one sock gone (too good for her own good)

Hiei and Bakura kept staring a Shinya regarless of her (cough)pathetic protests (cough) and was unsuccessfully trying too hide behind Kira. At this moment Kaiba, and Naraku walked through the door with out paying attention.

"Oh shit!" Yelled Shinya shrinking even more and also drawing attention to herself.

Kaiba and Naraku only stared. Kira threw her baggy shirt to Shinya, leaving her only in her cami. Shinya wasted no time putting it on.

Kaiba just turned around and walked out.

"Got room for one more?" (sorry people I love Naraku, my alcholic tropical fruit beverage.) lol

"Sorry guys but I've gotta go." Said Shinya running out the door. Hiei was already fully dressed and walking out the door.

"Hiya, so still wanna play?" asked Kira cheerfully.

Everyone "Nope were good."

"Good cause I'm done!" Kira said walking out.

10 minutes later...

"Okay I hate to annouce this but,..." Shinya paused for a minute. "My bra is missing."

At that moment Naraku, Kaiba and Shesshie walk out of a room.

Shinya looked around angrilly before storming of to her room/other peoples room. "Never mind."

Everyone looked at eachother as the akward silence streched.

"That's weird." Spike said breaking the ice.

"Now what do we do?" Kurama questioned.

"Hey I know lets play a game of duel monsters!" Joey suggested.

"Are you kidding me that's lame, how about a video game." Challenged Yusuke.

"Your on!" Yelled Joey, and they began.

20 minutes later

Fresh sweat glistened Yusuke's head. Slowly Joey licked his lips in anticipation. There eyes intent on the screen before them. Their fingers worked feverently on the control pad. Kurama ran up and dabbed Yusuke's forehead, Shinya fed some Juciey Juice to Joey through a straw,he drank thirstilly. Yusuke muttered curses under his breath. Joey didn't blink. Cheering was heard in the background, the frasies that were heard were, "whoo whoo go Yusuke," "Come on, and you call yourself a man!" "Come on use the chicken, not the hamster!" that comment caused a momentary silence until. "You know Yusuke, if you win I'll show you how a true man feels." Everyone's head swung to voice that said this to see no one. The people at the table in the back of the room looked around before going back to their so called fun.

"Okay I've got a Yellow teletubby trading card. If Joey wins I'll get the the whole lot." Faye said.

Sano took out a card from his ...um...somewhere (can't think of somewhere) and slapped it on the table. "Well I've got this teletubby, the purple one it's called um.. um.. anyways they only made 5 of these. If Yusuke wins I get the whole lot." He smirked.

The lights went dark as a girl wearing a cape and a bat mask swung into the living room. Music played in the background sounding like, "da da da da da da da da da da BAT MAN!" She paused glaring at the sterio.

"I'm a girl, A GIRL!" She yelled. Joey and Yusuke didn't even look at her. She ran up and swiftly took Yusuke's controller. Just then she took of her mask and began to flip her hair.IN SLOW MOTION. Joey pulled his eyes away from the screen to look at her for a second. The moment his eyes went of the screen, she pushed a few buttons on the controller and beat Joey. Kira was the mystery person.

Joey looked at the screen with wide eyes before going on his knees to scream a dramatic "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" at the sky. Sano began to collect the cards he won as Faye began to weep at the loss of her favorite card.

"Well that was some what entertaining." Shinya said sitting indian style on the couch. Kira looked at her breifly smiling and with a flourish of her cape she ran off to her room. (SD: You do know that they don't know who shares which rooms right, StIP: Of course I do, but there is no reason for telling them because of later events.)

Inuyasha was sitting next to Shinya who was playing with his ears. He was muttering unaudiably. " So Inuyasha, what's on your mind?" She said, scratching him behind the ear. He slightly tilted his head showing pleasure for a second before jumping away from her.

"DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A DOG!" he yelled rather angry.

She shook her finger and gave him a naughtly boy look. "Temper temper, control yourself and don't let everything bother you. Stress kills and getting angry all the time can do a number on you." She made it sound like he was a boy that got caught stealing cookies from a cookie jar.

Inuyasha gave her a disdainful look before replying to Shinya's first question. "There is no way I'm going to sleep in the same bed with Sesshomaru." He growled his hands clenched into a fist.

She stood up shaking her head. "Yes I totally agree, and I shouldn't have to share a bed with a guy." Inuyasha nodded in response. "We should do something." she said with confidence.

"YEAH!" Inuyasha agreed.

I can't believe Kira got too small of a house..."

"Sooooooo it's my fault is it?" Kira asked walking out, hands in her pockets.

"Yes. Yes it is." Shinya responded.

"Kay then I guess I'll have to fix it, now won't I?"

"Eh?"

"Okay, EVERYONE OUT NOW UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE MURDERED IN VARIOUS EVIL WAYS!" Kira screamed.

After some pushing, shoving, screaming and deals where made :cough cough perverted guys that wouldn't leave cough cough: everyone was outside.

Once everyone was outside she ran back in as a huge dust cloud appeared engulfing the whole house. Jack hammers, buzz saws, the construction sound made when something was backing up (the beeping noise) and saws, hammering, various curses was heard from the dust cloud.

Shinya shook her head with worry dominating her face.

"What is so bad that it is?" Asked Kenshin curiously.

"Tools, and Kira don't mix." Shinya said with much worry in her voice. Everyone looked at the house nervously.SD: Expecially after the incident where I almost drilled a hole in my finger simply screwing two peices of wood together for a science proj.)

**End Chapter One**

"Well that raps up chapter one." StIP said smiling.

"Yup sure does," SD said punching a fist in the air.

"I will get you back StIP, this I swear on my very life!" Disclaimer guy yelled who was currently hung from a ceiling fan with a nuise who was duct tape up with a sign on him saying 'die and repent' that had a pink sparkly heart on it, His eyes were covered with a bandana. (people this actually happend.)

"I shoulda covered his mouth." StIP said shaking her head. "Disclaimer guy you forgot to disclaim something..."

"Uhhhh... I did?"

"Yes!" StIP said pulling out the bat. "And now time to practice my pinata skills, unless you remember what you were to disclaim." StIP began to advance on Disclaimer guy.

"Eeeep, uhhh... uhhh.. **TELETUBBIES, SPARKY THE INVISIBLE PYRO DOESN'T OWN TELETUBBIES!**" Disclaimer guy cried as StIP regretably put down the bat.

"Read and review." ShadowDragon394 piped, "And check out my fanfics."


	2. Day one still,and what a musical?

Chapter 2

"Well day one continues (SD: ha ha yeah for 5 more chappies StIP: Regretably yes), so what chaotic things will happen today?" StIP questioned sitting in a big chair next to the fire place that currently had a fire in it.

"StIP what in the hell are you doing dressed like Sherlock Holmes?" SD said massaing her temples.

StIP took off her hat and began to smile like an idiot. "Well I uhhh... um, I'm investegating the mystery gay person!" StIP shouted.

"Why?" SD asked.

"Because I want to know who he is?"

"Um... has it ever occured to you since you made this fanfic then you'd know."

StIP eyes grew wide as she realized what SD just stated. "You're right, so then I would know who he is." She paused for a minute before blushing. "Heh, now I remember."

SD gave her a level look, "Anyways, Disclaimer guy disclaim!"

Disclaimer guy walked up. "Sparky the Invisible Pyro dosen't own the shows etc... and anything else mentioned in this chapter."

"Wow, I think that's the best disclaimer he's ever done." StIP praised. Disclaimer guy gave a pleased look. StIP gave him a raise in his paycheck. "See I'm not so mean." Disclaimer guy nodded. (Oh and sorry about this but I never metioned that Shessie was part of this and he is.)

**Chapter 2- secrets revealed, and coming and going of people**

The construction noises stopped as Kira walked out of the cloud of smoke. She was nursing several fingers that were bleeding. Shinya shook her head and sighed with exasperation.

"And now I present to you..." Kira said as the cloud of dust debree etc... began to ebb away. "The new and improved house with everything included."

The dust debree etc.. finally ebbed to show a house beautifully constructed. It was a three story house, with a pattio and outside hot tub. Everyone gaped as Kira showed pleasure in her work that could be praised, all of them were oblivious to a sneaking away Shinya who ran into the house.

Once everyone was over the shock of 'the new house' they went inside to check it out. The moment they got inside Shinya walked into the living room (the room they entered was the living room)

"Kira you baka. We may have more rooms but now we only have 12 beds." Shinya yelled at Kira.

Kira began counting on her fingers before she began to grin madly, "Oops, well then I guess this will be interesting." She paused breifly, "by the way, how big are the beds? I forgot."

"Thank goodness they're double. Well, lets forget about this now and check out the new house." She ran off for a second with Kira at her heels, a minute later they return wearing the same uniform. "Hello people I'm Shinya **Beep**-" She gave a confused look, "**Beep BEEP BEEP**!" She yelled trying to say her last name.

"Is her name censored?" Yugi asked.

"No, She just can't say it, anyways I'm Kira Kurohyou." Then together in unison Shinnya and Kira said. "We'll be your tour guides." They walk off without checking to see if everyone was following. Everyone looked at eachother before following Kira and Shinnya.

They arrived at the first room that was on the basement floor, they walked through glass doors. On the other side was a indoor pool, and a hot tub.

"This is the indoor pool room(StIP: Really I woulda never of guessed SD: yea i know), with a bar and also a pole." Shinya said walking over to a pole surrounded by mirrors (got the pole idea from 'cribs'). "This is a fireman pole. They're fun to play with." She said caressing the pole.

Kira shook her head, "And if you follow me we'll take you to the game room." She said as Shinnya ran to catch up with the group. They walked pass a door with a **DO NOT ENTER** sign, The door was iron with studs decorating the door.

"What's that?" Sango asked as Vash reached for the door handle. A loud smack was heard as a bamboo stick was laid on top of Vash's hands.

"Vashie Vashie," She said with a hint of mockery in her voice. "Did you read the sign. It says do not enter. I advise to take heed of the doors warnings." She said. Vash nursed his injured hand.

"You forgot my question. What's behind the door?" Sango asked with considerable interest.

"Well you see it is the door to eternal suffering. Once you enter that door you may never exit." Kira said with a monotone voice as dramatic organ music was heard in the background.

"And also, you never die. You become immortal, thus eturnal suffering." Shinya said extremely bubbly, as more dramatic organ music played in the background. Everyone looked at her because the combination made it really creepy.

"And now moving on," Kira said with a wink to Shinya as she led the tour group away.

"Wait Sango, Faye, could you please stay with me for a second?" Shinya said with a innocent (cough)evil(cough) gleam in her eyes. Both looked at eachother and went over to Shinya.

"What do you want?" Faye whined.

"Oh, nothing." She said as she opened 'the Door' (dramatic organ music plays in background. StIP: Geeze we already get the idea! -more dramatic organ music- StIP- walks over to Kiki who's playing a organ and hits her with a bat- StIP: there that outta shut her up.) Shinya quickly grabbed both and threw them into 'the door' thus fazing them.

"Oops, meant to open that." Then Shinya opened 'the door' (StIP: looks around, no organ music plays -sigh- I almost miss the tune, -organ music plays in the background- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO) Once 'the door' was opened more dramatic music played as various screams were heard, Shinya quickly grabbed them both and threw them in the room **behind '**the door'.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Sango yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOO, NOT LAWYERS!" Faye yelled as Shinya slammed the door shut smirking.

"There's nothing worse than spending eternity with a insurance sales-man, and lawyers that can't die." Shinya said walking off toward the group.

Once Shinya caught up with the group Kira was talking about the indoor bowling ally.

"Shinnya, where's Sango and Faye?" Miroku asked.

Shinya's face looked grave a single tear ran down her face. "I told them not to open the door but they did. I.." She faltered, her voice cracking. "I.. I.. I COULDN'T HELP THEM!" She wailed, Bakura put a comforting arm around her.

"It's okay, I know you tried." He said encouragingly. She smiled weakly.

"Shinya, here lets go to the bathroom. Just let it all out." Kira said patting her back and leading her away from the group. Once out of ear shot Kira whispered. "Good job, I almost believed you myself."

Shinya looked up smirking, "I didn't take drama for nothing you know." She said, as they headed back to the group Shinya put on her "I can't believe they're gone act." Sadly everyone except the ever knowing Kira fell for it. What was also sad was the only people who didn't care was Knives, Kaiba, Sano, Hiei, Legato, and Inuyasha. A major hurt to her ego. She would make them suffer.

The other rooms they looked at on the basement floor was the sports room, which held a basketball court and also had a volleyball court in there, a excersise room, a dungon with various tourturing devices (which held Naraku, and Bakura's interst), and the under ground movie thetere (which is more than just that but you'll find out more soon enough). This was all on the basement floor.

Next they went to the first floor, here there was the Kitchen, cafe' shop, living room, family room, game room, and, garage. That raps it up.

After that there was the 2nd floor wiich consisted of the tanning room, lounging room, the make out room, the libaray, dojo with the sauna, mud room, and the music room which double for recording, karoke, and performance.

Last but not least the top floor was revealed. This is where the bedrooms are, also the bathrooms, with the exceptiong of the bathrooms on the first and basement floor. There are a total of 6 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms up here. The guys bathroom consiting of two showers and a sink etc.. the girls bathroom which has a bath tub, etc.. and the co' ed room that has a bath tub, shower, etc... made for more people.

"So now to address the problem of earlier. Exactly what is the new sleeping arangment?" Bakura asked so innocently (StIP: -sigh- he's so cute)

End Chappie 2.

SD: ha ha just jokeing

StIP:starts chasing with a baseball bat: BAKA ONNA GET BACK HERE! DON'T U DARE TRY TO CONTROL **_MY_** FANFICTION!

SD: EEP! on with the story! ahhhhhhhh :runs away:

StIP: KU KU KU KU KU KU KU!

**Back to story**

Shinya looked at Bakura and grinned. "Well I supose we could do a new bedding arrangment, Kira get the hat!" Shinnya ran off. Kira pulled a hat out of nowhere, and Shinya came running back with the slips of paper. (People if you read chpt 1 you'd know what I'm talking about.) And so they went through the whole thing again.

_**Bedding was as followed**_

(6 bedrooms 12 beds)

Room 1:

Bed 1: Shinya & Bakura

Bed 2: Hiei & Naraku

Room 2:

Bed 1: Kaiba & Legato

Bed 2: Inuyasha & Kenshin

Room 3:

Bed 1: Joey & Yusuke

Bed 2: Sano

Room 4:

Bed 1: Kira & Spike

Bed 2: Kurama & Knives

Room 5:

Bed 1: Yugi & Miroku

Bed 2: Shesshoumaru

Room 6:

Bed 1: Vash

Bed 2: No one

Everyone looked at eachother, Shinya couldn't stop smiling, Kira kept banging her head on various walls, (StIP: or as I like to put it running into various doors! SD: Hey!) People made there protest untill ...The phone rang. Shinya picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She replied,

"Yes, this is Kiki, and the producers want you to host a version of the Rocky Horror Picture Show?"

"You mean **THE ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW!**?" She said looking around. Kira heard this and walked over.

"What about the Rocky Horror Picture Show?" She asked.

"Kira the producers want us to host the Rocky Horror Picture Show!" Shinya said with enthusiasm. Kira's eyes lit up as she began to laugh like "Kukukuku..." Then both grinned maliciously and laughed "Muwhahahahaha..." you get the idea. Lightning flashed in the background as everyone looked at them like o.O **CRAZY**!

Kira then grinned evilly. "Heh heh Shinnya, does this mean WE get to choose the cast?"

"Yes, Yes you do." Kiki responded from the phone.

"AHHHHHHH WHAT WAS THAT!" Kira screamed jumping to the ceiling then realizing that she didn't have claws and falling to the floor with a 'thud.'

.-U Pathetic

Shinya couldn't stop smiling, "Okay we'll do that."

"Good, the show is tonight at 8 pm." Kiki said before hanging up.

"WHAT! HOW IN THE SEVEN HELLS ARE WE SUPPOSE TO TRAIN THEM TO DANCE AND SING IN FIVE HOURS?" Kira yelled as everyone looked at her.

"WE'LL BASH IT INTO THEIR HEADS!" Shinya yelled excitedly jumping onto the couch holding a really large sluge hammer.

"Okay, I'll do costumes and make-up." Kira yelled running off.

"Wait Kira! Show them the movie first so they got an idea of what they're doing. Prepare the theatre!"

"OKAY!" Kira yelled running off.

"What's going on?" Yusuke asked confused.

"Oh, well um.. i'm not sure." She said scratching her head.

"Whatever, I'm not particpating in your idiotism." Kaiba said walking away.

Shinya tilted her head watching him walk away. "Are you checking Kaiba out?" Joey asked sounding grossed out.

"Define checking out?" She said with a small smirk on her face not looking away from Kaiba. Kaiba stopped in mid step turning around with a look of surprise on his face.

Shinya ran and glomped Kaiba. "KIRA GET MEASURMENTS OF KAIBA, HE MAKES THE PERFECT FRANK!" She yelled

"wHAT!" Kira asked running in with a tape measure around her neck pieces of cloth sticking to her, pins in her mouth and all over her pants and her fingers already covered in bandaids.

"Frank! He's perfect!" Shinnya said while straddleing Kaiba and holding him down.

"Who?" Kira questioned.

"Kaiba, under me, the one i'm holding down."

"Oooooh... hmmmmmmmm... that look fits you well Shinnya."

"SHUT UP YOU AND TAKE THE" A loud beeping noise was heard for a few seconds. "MEASURMENTS!"

"OKEY-DOKEY!" Kira responded as she began holding a tape measure out and moving it around Kaiba. She continued this for the next few minutes until finally she ran off in a cloud of smoke. "HURRY UP AND CHOOSE THE OTHER CAST MEMBERS!"

"K then... Who's next?" She said looking around. The guys began to back away slowly. "Ah-hah! Heeeeeeeeeello Janet." Shinnya said with an evil smirk as she began to advance towards Kenshin.

"Oro?"

"Oro, yourself. KIRA GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" Shinnya yelled as a dust cloud appeared circled Kenshin a couple times then dissapeared back into the other room again, revealing a Kenshin with torn up clothes.

Kenshin looked dazed. "Oro? I feel so violated, that I do." Shinya looked around the room once more. "KIRA I'M SICK OF YELLING, DON'T LEAVE HERE UNTIL YOU KNOW WHO EACH CAST MEMBER IS!" Kira stormed into the room grumbling.

"Fine, but be quick." She snapped.

"Okay, Riff Raff will go to Vash, but we'll have to take care of that hairdo... Rocky will be played by Knives, all's we'll have to do is get rid of that suit and send him down to the second floor for a quick tan...Brad will go tooooooooooooo, Joey... We need glasses, and some dorky clothes... Then lets see the professor in the wheel chair will go to Yugi here... we'll have to do alot... Then our sax dude will be Spike... though we'll need alot of pillows... then we will have our random Rocky Horror dancers that will consist of Naraku, Bakura, Sesshormaru, our friend Sondra, and many other random people that will be visiting us later... Last but not least Magenta will be you (Kira), and Columbia will be me... I think thats it." Shinnya said. "... you may go now."

"GOOD ENOUGH!" Kira said running off in her dust cloud.

The guys stood wide eyed as Seto still lay uncouncious. "Now off to the movies" Shinnya said as she picked up Seto and led the group to the theatre. Once there and getting everyone to turn back into moving creatures from wide eyed statues she popped in the movie and some huge creepy looking lips with crooked teeth appeared and said. "Welcome to the Rocky Horror picture show..." Once the lips finnished their welcome a scarry pair of legs covered in fishnets and wearing high heels appeared upon the screen...

End chappie 2

"ALL OF YOU NOW GO OUT AND RENT OR BUY THE ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW!"

"SD, don't command the readers to do.. WAIT YOU MUST SEE THIS MOVIE THOUGH, it would make your expirence for this fanfic more understanding/ funny/scarring/ many other things." StIP said.

"Read and **Review **or we will not contiune this Fanfic." SD commanded

"You like to command don't you? Oh by the way she revieses my stories."

"Oh, please don't review for the sake of my sanity." Seto pleaded.

"Quiet you!" SD and StIP shouted together.


	3. Preperations for the show, oh poor Seto

Chapter 3-

**Shout outs**

Tobi- thanks a lot, glad you liked it, Hiei and Kurama will be random dancers.

Jasmemini -lol your message made me laugh, I'll write as fast as my brain permits

"Well I would also like to think the people who wrote reviews for chapter one, Koto Toguro, and once more Jasmemini thanxs." StIP said happily

"Why not do it now?" SD asked.

"Uhh... well I.. I need to find their names but first I should write the story before I get distracted again.

"Surrrrrrrre... excuses excuses." SD said.

"SHADDUP YOU BLOODY BAKA ONNA, I was going to tell the readers to check out your flamen stories but if you treat me like a bloody little child then I won't do a flamen shout out for you!"

SD just stared and walked away. "Language Sparky,"

StIP yelled rather angrily, "Fine if you don't care neither do I. HA what do you have to say to that?" StIP challenged.

SD turned around and stared blankly, StIP glared.

"Disclaimer guy disclaim." StIP said in defeat. SD smiled.

Disclaimer guy took a deep breath. "She only owns some of her ideas, she doesn't own any of the shows or she wouldn't be writing this and anything else that you know she doesn't own."

StIP began to weep, "I feel so unwanted. And poor, if only I had more people that loved me." She fell into a heap on the floor tears everywhere.

"I love you sparky, just not in the intimate way." SD said comforting. StIP looked up.

"Is it true kitten? I feel the same." They both hug each other as **friends** and do a happy dance around the bonfire.

**Chapter begins-The musical of the rocky horror picture show preparations**

Kira sat in a room with tons of cloth material. She worked feverntly on clothes for Seto, the one who would be playing Dr.Frank. Silently she hummed 'the Time Warp' to herself.

"Oh, this really will be a wonderful show." She said with a glint of mischief in her eyes. She got up and walked to the closet room that held every type of shoe made, with several copies of each. She walked in and came out holding a pair of stripper shoes that had diamonds decorating it and had a 5 inch rise on it.

"Puurrrfect." she um...purred (SD: thanxs for making fun of me, StIP: hehehe -SD actually purrs and acts like a kitten so consider this a pun-)

**With the cast of the RHPS 'rocky horror picture show'**

Everyone sat wide eyed as Shinya laughed silently to herself.

How do you expect us to be able to dance like that?" Joey asked faintly.

"Oh? Don't worry, that's the easy part. Oh! I forgot about the narrator dude, I guess Senko will play him. She dresses like him any ways." Shinya said thoughtfully to herself.

Everyone stood wide eyed at the screen, except of course Shinya who knew what to expect. Seto finally woke.

"Wha...what?" he was laying on Shinya who held his head.

"Oh, good morinin' sunshine." Shinya said. "Your part is coming up soon so I advise you watch." She said looking at the screen.

Seto looked at the screen and a man with an afro and bad make up job came down the elevator, the song started. The man on the screen is singing then suddenly rips off his cloak. Everyone eyes go as big as saucers (ie: O.O, SD: Hey StIP, remember the first time you saw this movie? StIP: Yup, sure do I looked kinda like o.O, and almost fainted, SD: that's an understatement). Shinya only laughed with amusement as Seto screamed.

**With our beloved Kira**

Kira was working on Kenshin/Janet's costume, when she heard a scream.

"I see Seto has finally got to the part where Dr. Frank'nferd (sp) reveals what's underneath his cloak." Kira said with a malicious smile. Now to continue working. She said as she finished Janet/Kenshin's costume. "Now to begin on Riff Raff's costume." And Kira set to work once more.

**In the room of 'eternal suffering'**

Sango and Faye held each other while in a corner while the insurance sales man continued to pester them about the advantages to signing up to his plan. The lawyers kept asking them if they needed a case and how the law would get them if they didn't hire a lawyer.

"Sango, maybe you should try killing them again." Faye cried

":It doesn't work. I've tried, and every time they come back and try to sue me for attempted 1st degree murder." Sango cried.

Both wailed as the lawyers advanced lecturing about over due debts and court dates they had to meet.

**Back with the cast of the RHPS**

With their eyes intent on the screen a few selected began to cry (this including: Joey, Kenshin, Seto, Yugi, and Knives). The rest just laughed.

"OH, I forgot, I'll have to wear the corset, and garter belt!" Shinya said realizing this. "Oh, well. In honor the the Rocky Horror Picture Show, I will bear through he humiliation." she said with a bravado.

Everyone stared at her wide eyed. "What?" She questioned. Seto shook his head and went back to watching his downfall.

**And Now with the ever talented Kira**

Kira hummed to herself as she finished the final costume. She pulled out some make-up and hair stuff, and began to organize. The song she was humming was genocide. And now she sung it aloud, "Total slaughter, total slaughter, I won't leave a single man alive. La de daaa, la de daaa, and a ocean of blood. Let the killing time begin." She laughed menacingly to herself. She pulled out some chains, as lightning flashed in the background. "Now they can't escape their fate." The phone rang.

She walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

A female's voice was heard on the other end. "Hello, it is producers. Tonight we expected a fabulous performance, and we expect you to do well. We have faith in you, and don't worry about the set. We've already took care of that. Good day." the line went dead on the other side.

"Wow, the producers, good golly gosh, I can't believe it!" Kira exclaimed snapping her fingers. She paused for a minute. "Good golly gosh. I'm such a dork."

"You've got that right!" Shinya said in the door way holding a collar.

Kira whipped around. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?" she questioned/yelled.

"Long enough to hear, 'good golly gosh, the producers'. Hey while you're at it you could say 'Great Scott the producers called', or 'gee whiz, I can't believe they called.'" Shinya said mockingly. Kira glared

"Well did you finish showing them the 'show'?" She said forgetting her anger.

"Yeah, did you finish the costumes?"

"Yeah, here." Kira handed over the costumes she made.

"Thanks, now to teach them how to dance." Shinya said grinning madly. She ran off in a dust cloud.

**With the cast of the RHPS...again**

"Why do we have to wear these incredibly stupid costumes?" Seto asked holding his costume as far away from his as possible.

"Because, you have to get a feel of how they feel." Shinya said tapping in her shoes."

"But what about the songs? I'm mean isn't that a lot?" Joey complained.

"Trust me, when the time comes you'll know what to sing." Shinya said reassuringly. "Sadly I cannot say the same dancing, so lets begin." She said holding a whip, while telling them exactly what to do. "And now prepare your self, this is what the theater also holds." Shinya said pulling out a pen. "Now when I push the thing here," She indicated to the clicker thing that makes the ball point thing come out. "You'll see what also the theater holds." She pushed the button.

The movie screen lifted up to reveal a wooden stage, elaborately built, along with all the things you see at a performance theater. "A stage." she finished.

20 minutes later

"But what about this part there is no way I'm -censored for the sake of this fanfic- with him" Joey yelled pointing at Kaiba.

"The geek has a point." Seto said shuddering at the fact that he agreed with Joey.

Shinya calmly walked up and whispered something in Joey's ear and then in Kaiba's. Both turned pale. "So any objections?" She said caressing her whip. Both shook their heads. "Good, now follow my instruction..." She continued to teach them all the dances etc...

6:30ish'

Kira ran into the theater, "Okay people, it's time for make up. We are going to dazzle the audiences, and show the world that we are actors." Everyone stared blankly except for Shinya who ran over to Kira and clapped her hands.

"Yep, people lets go!" She said with equal enthusiasm. Everyone eyed each other.

Vash was about to voice a complaint when Shinya gave him a level look. He shut up."

**Make up and Hair design**

Many complaints were heard from several people, mostly Kaiba though. Shinya carried around her whip keeping those who spoke up in line.

"You really get a power charge off that whip don'tcha?" Kira asked.

"You have no idea." She grinned sardonically

Shinya was also acting very perverted as she does with every time she sees the Rocky Horror Picture Show. "So Bakura, are you excited about tonight's performance?" She said, -talking to his yami-

He grinned at her, "Yeah, but after the show is what I'm looking forward to." She smiled faintly. She forgot about the bedding arrangment.

After everyone was dressed and did up in make-up, they did a run through of the show. They did pretty good except that she had to keep Kaiba from running away, Joey from beating up Kaiba, and Kenshin from releasing his inner self the batosai.

Eight o' clock finally came around.

People began filling up the seats in the theater. Kiki walked up to Shinya and Kira who were out on the stage waiting for the show to begin. "It appears everything is going as planned?" Kiki asked.

Shinya and Kira looked at each other smiling and turned to Kiki replying in unison, "Never better." Kiki nodded and continued.

"That is good, you do know the producers are here tonight right?"

They both nodded.

"Good, well break a leg out there." she said grinning mischievously and walked away.

They walked behind the curtains and a few seconds later the curtains were drawn. The show had begun. The lips appeared due to specials effects as it began intros. "Welcome to the Rocky Horror Picture Show..."

**End Chapter 3**

"Sorry guys, this chapter is as long as my other ones. I'm working with limited material so it makes it harder type up a story w/out giving away too much information." StIP apologized

"Yeah, more excuses," SD, said bluntly.

"That isn't true, in fact you gave me this idea you big meanie!" StIP shouted.

"Well anyways read and review, and she'll try to update her stories asap."


	4. RHPS, Seto's time to shine

**Chapter 4-the musical of the 'Rocky Horror Picture Show'**

"Hello peoples, it's me Sparky the Invisible Pyro. I just want to say thanks to those of you who have read my fanfic and have also messaged me. I am honored that you approve of my writing, and also I am sorry it took me so long to update but just so you know, this is really hard." StIP said

"Yeah, yeah, she's just making up for her sucky third chapter." SD said rather blandly.

StIP glared, she walked up with a angry scowl on her face and punched SD

"ITAIIIII!" SD screeched, "Usually you don't hit that hard."

"Duh, of course. It's my fanfic and anything is possible. OH! Before I forget to mention, only this chapter is rated Adult

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED _ADULT_**

"Due to the content of the Rocky Horror,but the rest of my fanfic is not so here ya go."

Disclaimer guy walked up mumbling. "Great, now they quit mentioning me, maybe I shouldn't disclaim!"

"Maybe you should!" StIP yelled.

Disclaimer guy rolled his eyes, "Sparky, doesn't own YYH, Trigun, R K, YGO, CB, Inuyasha, and the Rocky Horror Picture Show.

**Chapter Begins**

summary: the show was about to start, well we're going to do a bit of rewinding to fit in more material so you can get a better depth of what was going on.-

"Okay, now the random dancers that appear randomly throughout the entire show."StIP shouted. At this time a bunch of people walked in wearing very unfashionable clothes (ie: tight black/some stripped pants, with vest that were gray, green -lime- and many other various colors, and dress shoes, some had sunglasses, others combs and stuff in their hair.)

"Oh this lady is from Cowboy Bebob," Shinya said pointing to a African American that had a afro. "She was featured in the episode 'Shroom Samba'"

Everyone stared blankly. "Anyways, more random dancers, Yusuke, get your ass over here!" Kira yelled. Grumbling Yusuke walked over.

And so they assembled their team of random dancers that appear every so often throughout the film.

Everyone was getting into costumes. "Seto, come on out!" Shinya yelled at the room that had a star on it saying Franenferter (sp).

"NO, I'M NOT PARTICIPATING IN THIS IDIOTISM!" Kaiba yelled from the other side.

Shinya closed her eyes counting to ten under her breath. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked through. A few seconds later Kaiba walked out in a robe/cloak, shooting everyone who looked at him a cold glare. Shinya wasn't far behind. Her face was bright red as she stifled giggles.

Everyone looked at Kaiba. "Take it off," Shinnya politely commanded. Seto looked at her as she pinched his butt. He jumped slightly.

"Why should I?" he growled

"So when we perform we'll be used to the idea of how you look." She said looking away and stifling another giggle. He glared at her agitated, and gripped his cloak tighter. She gave a annoyed look and ripped off his cloak quickly. Everyone in the room began to laugh as Seto blushed, glared, and reached for his cloak. Shinnya pulled out her whip and quickly snapped him with it.

"WE CANNOT LAUGH DURING THE PERFORMANCE OR THE PRODUCERS WILL HAVE OUR HIDES!"Shinya yelled. Kira nodded vigorously.

Everyone looked at them and grinned. "I say every man for himself." Joey said walking off stage.

"NO!" Kira yelled running in front of the exit. "If you do bad, they will do worse to you. It's a lose lose situation." Kira said with a sly look on her face. Everyone's eyes bulged.

"Oro?" Kenshin said sitting in a salon chair, his hair was dyed blonde, and in tight curls. Kira looked at him briefly and stifling a giggle before going back to make-up etc... -okay back to where we left on in the third chapter-

The show had begun. The lips appeared due to specials effects as it began intros. "Welcome to the Rocky Horror Picture Show, guaranteed to thrill you, chill you and fulfill you. So come on up to the lab and see what's on the slab." The lips disappeared. Then they reappeared and sang the beginning song with a different voice -fast forward through song (StIP: I... hate... that... song..., SD: agreed).

**Scene 1**  
People are celebrating the Wedding of Betty(Tea from Yugioh) and Ralph(Tomahomei from fushgi yugi) friends of Janet and Brad, Betty throws Bouquet – Janet(-cough-Kenshin-cough) who wore a dress and had curly hair catches it. Everyone leaves – Brad(-cough-Joey-cough-) who had glasses and nice dress clothes and Janet begin to walk in the graveyard.

**Off stage-behind to be more exact**

Shinya bit her thumb muttering various curses, "How did Kenshin's hair go back to his normal color. I purposely provided Kira with **permeant** hair dye. Wait how did Tea get into this production? Grrrr.. I'll have to stick her into 'the room' after performance."

**Back to scene 1**

"Hey, Janet?"  
"Yes, Brad?"  
"I've got something to say."  
"Uh-huh?"  
Behind the graveyard was a billboard with a heart on it taking about the happy home. "I really love the...Skillful way...You beat the other girls... to the brides bouquet." Joey looked down nervously  
"Oh, Brad." Kenshin said with a innocent voice that was high pitched and fake sounding, laughter was heard throughout the audience. Shinya grinded her teeth. The look of death radiated from her eyes.

A song in the background began as Joey began to sing "The river was deep but I swam it"  
Farmers that were around the church said in monotone "Janet"  
"The future is ours so lets plan it"  
"Janet"  
"So please don't tell me to can it"  
"Janet"  
"I have one thing to say and that's dammit Janet, I love you"  
Kenshin leans in to kiss, Joey pulls away at last second and continues to sing. Kenshin gave a hurt look  
"The road was long but I ran it"  
"Janet"  
"There's a fire in my heart and you fan it"  
"Janet"  
"If there's one fool for you then I am it" they make their way to the front of the church  
"Janet"  
"I've got one thing to say and that's dammit Janet, I love you"  
Kenshin- "Ohh"  
"Here's the ring to prove that I'm no joker" Joey kneels to reveal a ring.  
Kenshin gasped  
"There's three ways that love can grow that's good, bad or mediocre.  
More gasping, Joey got up.  
"Oh, J-A-N-E-T I love you so"  
They entered the church  
"Oh, oh... Oh, its nicer than Betty Monroe had" Kenshin began to sing, several laughter were heard from the audience.  
Farmers sing: "Oh Brad" in monotone  
"Now we're engaged and I'm so glad" Kenshin sang  
"Oh Brad" Janet sang  
"That you met mom and you know dad" Kenshin and Joey (singing) walked down the isle together.  
"Oh Brad" Farmers  
"I've something to say and that's Brad I'm mad for you too" Kenshin  
guess who...Kenshin "Oh Brad"  
You've got it Joey"Oh dammit"  
"I'm mad" Kenshin  
"Oh Janet" Brad  
"For you" Kenshin  
"I love you too" Brad  
They sang in unison staring at each other."There's one thing left to do Ah-Ooh"  
Joey sang "And that's go see the man who began it"  
Farmers "Janet"  
"When we met in his science exam, it"  
"Janet"  
"Made me give you the eye and then panic"  
"Janet"  
"Now I've one thing to say and that's dammit, Janet I love you"  
(Janet) "Oh"  
Joey sang Dammit, Kenshin sang the other part. "Dammit Janet, Oh Brad I'm mad"  
Joey sang,"Janet Janet"  
They sung in unison, "I love you" the leaned in hesitantly, Shinya waved her hands frantically. They briefly looked over then kissed. The curtain closed momentarily, too open again, showing an office.

**Next Scene 2**  
A girl with short spiked hair wearing a black suite with a white shirt under it along with a floppy red tie that hung down. She was the Narrator. She sat looking at a picture of the wedding on a large screen, a tall guy in the back (Seto dressed in a suit) and the farmer (Vash with a pitchfork and in overhauls) are circled in red.

"I would like to if I may take you on a strange journey..." Said the Narrator as she pulled out a old book and opened it revealing it was a photo album.  
"It seemed a fairly ordinary night when Brad Majors..." Senko flips the page of the old photo album to reveal a picture of Joey shoulders up with a paper of information on the page to the right of it.  
"And his fiancé Janet Weiss..." She flipped to the next page to see a picture of Kenshin shoulders up in a dress with his hair down. There was also a page of information on the page to the right of the picture.  
"Two young healthy ordinary kids left Denton that late November evening to Visit Dr. Everett Scott..." Senko flipped through past many pictures then closed the book.

**With Kenshin/Janet and Joey/Brad**

Joey and Kenshin were in a car, it was raining outside. A biker had passed them for the third time. They were talking to each other when they reached a 'dead end'. As Joey began to back up, the tire in the back blew out. Joey and Kenshin argued about who would walk back to the mansion they saw a few miles back. Eventually Kenshin won, and both Joey and Kenshin get out of the car, Kenshin wearing a newspaper over his head. Music began,

"In the velvet darkness," Kenshin sung as a solo.

of the blackest night,"

"burning bright,"

There's a guiding star,"

no matter what,"

or who you are." Kenshin and Joey sung together.

Course: "There's a light, "

"Over at the Frankinstein place," sung by random woman. Joey and Kenshin held each other closely. "There's a light," Sung by Joey and Kenshin

"Burning in the fireplace." Sung by random woman. Kenshin and Joey walked holding each other as three motorcycles drove in between them, they jumped apart. Laughter was heard throughout the audience.

The camera zoomed up to show Vash/Riff Raff, as he begun to sing. "

Darkness must go down the river, of the night dreaming.

Flow morphia slow," More laughter. Shinya and Kira were bighting their knuckles trying to prevent laughing out loud.

"let the sun and the light come streaming,"

"into my life."

"Into my life." Camera flashed back to Kenshin and Joey as the course began again.

There's a light," They sung together.

"Over at the Frankenstein place," sung by random woman.

Joey and Kenshin held each other closely. "There's a light,"

"Burning in the fireplace." Once more sung by random woman.

**Scene 3- Narrator**

A map was on the desk, it showed where Brad and Janet started, in Delton, and how they went to Ferter instead of Dr.Scott. "And so, it seemed fortune had smiled on Brad and Janet," Senko began, "and that they had found the assistance that their plight required." She paused for a second, "or had they?"

**Joey and Kenshin at Mansion**

Kenshin was whining about being scared. Joey was comforting Janet as he rang the door bell (literally a door bell, a bell on the door). The door opened to reveal Vash/Riff Raff, whose hair was no longer defying gravity, but actually hanging down. "Hello," he said in a really creepy voice.

Joey began to ramble on about how he needed a phone because their car broke down, until Vash interrupted.

"You're wet."

"Yes it's raining." Kenshin said snuggling into Joey,

Lighting flashed as Riff Raff ushered Kenshin and Joey into the mansion.

**Inside**

Music was heard in the background. "Brad, I'm frightened! What kind of place is this?" Kenshin asked looking around.

"Oh, it's probably some kind of hunting lodge for rich weirdoes," Joey said as Kenshin nodded his head. They both jumped as Riff Raff slamed the main door shut.

"This way," he murmured and lead them away.

"Are you having a party?" Janet asked timidly.

"You arrived on a very special night. It's one of the master's affairs." Vash said tilting his head.

"Oh, lucky him," Kenshin replied.

"Your lucky, he's lucky, I'm lucky, we're all lucky." Kira/Magenta yelled sliding down the stair rail, laughing insanely. Joey and Kenshin jumped.

A clock chimed. Music began to play.

"It's astounding," Vash began.

"Time is fleeting," Vash sang opening a clock with a skeleton inside

"Madness, takes it's toll." He peaked out from behind the clock

"But listen closely,"

"Not for very much longer." Magenta fit in.

"I've got to, keep control" Vash said running off.

"I remember," he said running up to a pole.

"Doing the time warp!" He lifted his leg in the air twice, each time it came down with a loud smack.

"Drinking those moments when."

"The blackness would hit me!"

Kira and Vash ran to each other doing this weird arm thing. "And the void would be calling." They ran behind Kenshin and Joey, and quickly ushered them to the room with the big marble doors, to reveal.

**The random dancers**, "LETS DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! LETS DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"

**Flashes to Narrator**

She cleared her throat, then she pulled down those things that you use for a overhead, but it had writing on it that indicated jumping to the left. "It's just a jump to the left."

**Back to 'random dancers'**

All the dancers jump to the left.

"And just a step to the riggghhht" They step to the right three times.

**Back to the Narrator**

"Put your hands on your hips." She said placing her hands on her hips.

**and.. guess what.. Random Dancers**

The dancers put their hands on their hips

"and pull your knees in tigggghhhttt." and they pulled their knees in tight.

"But it's the pelvic thruuuuuust that really drive you, insaaaannnne!"

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN, LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"

Janet fainted.

"It's so dreamy," Kira sang, Vash followed

"Oh fantasy free me," Kira yelled running around

"So you can't see me," Kira said holding a pole

"No not at all," peaking out from behind the pole.

"In another dimension,"

"With voyeuristic intention,"

"Well secluded, I see all."

"With a bit of a mind slip" Vash sung,

"Your into the time slip!" Kira said sliding on the pole.

"And nothing can ever be the same." Vash sang

"Your spaced out of sensation!" Kira sung.

"LIKE YOUR UNDER SADATION!" Vash yelled.

Janet fainted. "LETS DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!" Random dancers sang. During this time Kira and Vash did a funky walk over to the jukebox (the threw up there hands and then down, very awkward, but fun to do), that Shinya sat on. "Well I was walking down the street just having a think," Shinya sang. She wore really shiny close, and a sparkly hat.

"When a snake of a guy gave me a evil wink."

"He shooka me up,"

"Took me by surprise."

"He had a pick up truck,"

"And the devil's eyes!"

"He stared at me, and I felt a change!"

"Time meant nothing never would again."

Flashed to random dancers, "LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"

**Narrator**

"It's just a jump to the left!" Senko waved her hands.

**Random Dancers**

All the dancers jump to the left.

"And just a step to the riggghhht" They step to the right three times.

**Narrator**

"Put your hands on your hips."

**Random Dancers**

The dancers put their hands on their hips

"and pull your knees in tigggghhhttt." and they pulled their knees in tight.

"But it's the pelvic thruuuuuust that really drive you, insaaaannnne!"

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN," flashes to Vash and Kira who are dancing together. "LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"

Shinya squeals and jumps off the jukebox and began to tap dance mediocre like. Then she goes into a complex move and trips on the stairs. She glares and puts on her hat, "LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"the random dancers sang as Shinya ran to where Vash was in the middle of the room. Kira, Vash, and Shinya all do the time warp with the random dancers.

Flashed to Kenshin and Joey who were walking up the stairs and heading for the door. Then flashed back to the random dancers, then the Narrator who was dancing like a maniac. During this time every one was repeating the Time warp dance. Then Kenshin and Joey who had already reached the doors, then the random dancers, "LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!" Flashed to Shinya and Vash. "LETS DO the TIME WARP AGAIN!" Shows all the dancers who fainted just there when the song slowed.

**Scene 4**

"Say something." Kenshin whispered to Joey.

"Say," Everyone sat up, "do any of you guys know how to Madison?" Kenshin groaned, everyone else murmured to each other.

"Brad please. Let's get out of here." Joey and Kenshin began to argue while backing up into a dark corridor that had a elevator shaft. More music began to play.

You saw an elevator, the person on the elevator was facing away from the audience. Their high heels were diamond studded, it was also wearing a cloak.

"Look! I'm cold, I'm wet, and I'm just plain scared!" Janet yelled.

"I'm here," The person in the elevator said, turning around. Kenshin turned around alarmed and screamed looking like o.O.

You look to see Seto, who happens to have a bad make up job, fling open the elevator door.(StIP: Allow me to explain how he looks, his face is entirely white, purple/blue eyeshadow covering his region from the eyelid to the eyebrows, dark crimson/maroon lipstick, and lots of mascara and eye liner. LOTS, SD: that is an understatement. StIP: nods in agreement.)

Seto leaned into Joey who backed away. "How'd ya do," Seto sang,

"I see you met my faithful handyman."

"He's just a little brought down because when you knocked"

"He thought you were the candy man."

"Don't get strung out... by the way I look." He sang this while walking down a red carpet in between the random dancers/conventionests.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover."

"I'm not much of man by the light of day,"

"But by night, I'm one hell of a lover." Seto ripped off his cloak to reveal... He was wearing woman clothing, but oh, it was worse. He wore a garter belt, pantyhose, corset, and diamond studded stripper shoes. The audience began to clap wildly. Seto grinned. Shinya and Kira stared blankly _Seto grinned... oh my._ Shinya and Kira thought at the same time.

"I'm just a sweet transvestite." Seto continued walking back down to Kenshin and Joey. He was really into walking with the shoes.

"From Transsexual Transylvania." Seto walked over to Joey and Kenshin.

"You look like you're both pretty groovy." he said more than sang

"Of if you want something visual."

"That's not too abysmal."

"We could take in a old Steeve Reeves movie."

"I'm glad we caught you at home." Joey said.

"Could we use your phone?" Joey asked. During this time Seto was shaking the hands of the conventionalists.

"We're both in a bit of a hurry."

"Right." Kenshin fitted in.

"We'll just say where we are." Joey continued.

"Then go back to the car."

"We don't want any worry."

"Well you got caught with a flat." Seto interrupted.

"How bout that?" Seto grinned really funky staring at the audience while raising his right eyebrow, and moving his lips to the other side.

"Well babies don't you painic,"

"By the light of the night,"

"It'll all seem all right."

"I'll get you a Satanic mechanic."

"I'm just a sweet Transvestite," Seto stood on the stage type thing. Shinya ran up to join him, they both shook their hips to each side with every syllable.

"From Transsexual Transylvania." he sat/laid down in a thrown like chair. Shinya kneeled on his right, Vash on his left, and Kira behind him.

"Why don't you stay for the night?"

"Night!" Vash said.

"Or maybe a bite."

"Bite!" Shinya said by his leg, caressing it.

"I could show you my favorite obsession." Once again said more than sung

"I've been making a man, with blond hair and a tan." Seto said playing with Vashies hair who gave a twitch, Shinya shot a glare over at Vash who sweat dropped _That's not what he's supposed to do... NO TWITCHING_.

"And he's good for relieving my tensions."

"I'm just a sweet transvestite." Is now singing.

"Transsexual, Translyvaina. Ah ha." He stood up. He began walking down the red carpet.

"Hit it, Hit it!" Seto yelled slapping his butt.

"I'm just a sweet transvestite."

"I'm just a sweet transvestite." Shinya, Kira, Vash sung.

"Transsexual, Translyvaina." Seto sang.

"Transsexual, Translyvaina." Kira, Shinya, and Vash sung.

Seto stood in the elevator, no longer singing. "So come up to the lab,"

"And see what's on the slab."

"I can see you shiver with antic-" A pause was heard as Kenshin and Joey looked at each other, "-pation," Joey and Kenshin shivered.

"BUT MAYBE THE RAIN,"  
"Isn't really to blame!"

"So I'll remove the cause... BUT NOT THE SYMPTOM!" He hit the button on the elevator, taking him up.

**End Chapter 4**

StIP sighed relief, "Finally, this is probably the hardest chapter yet."

"Yeah, and to think you're not even half done." SD said smirking at StIP.

StIP screamed a dramatic NO. Apparently writing this is harder than it looks.

Seto walked up, "Please don't review her or she'll continue my torture!" he fell into the fetal position sucking his thumb.

"Awwww, poor Seto, I could make you feel better." Shinya said gently stroking Seto's cheek. He looked up with horror on his face.

"SETO RUN!" Kira screamed as Seto stood up and ran off.

"You can run, but you cannot escape the authoress." StIP yelled running after him.

"Poor poor Seto, I hope he's all right after Sparky gets done with him." SD said shaking her head. A loud crash was heard.

"Seto you idiot you weren't supposed to run in stripper shoes." You heard StIP yell.

"Please have mercy!" You heard Seto cry.

"Mercy is for the weak!" StIP yelled, **READ AND REVIEW **(oh! by the way, I know there's nothing in this chapter that is rated adult, but there should be in the next one.)


End file.
